


ok ko let's be heroes

by drunkredguy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Abuse, Other, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkredguy/pseuds/drunkredguy
Summary: warning: tons of violence, rape, abuse.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ok ko let's be heroes

OK KO LET'S BE HEROES.

One day in OK KO world, Professor Venomous was pissed off. He threw a tantrum and slapped Lord Boxman around. "Boxman, we are getting an abortion."   
  
Lord Boxman stared at him confused. "What?"  
  
"We're going to abort KO. I hate him. I hate my son."  
  
"But you don't even talk to him."  
  
"Fuck off, you fucking piece of god damn green garbage."  
  
Meanwhile at the Plaza, KO was happily cleaning the store. "Yay! I'm so happy! I'm working!"

Professor Venomous broke into the store and stomped over to KO and slapped him. "I'M ABORTING YOU. GET BACK IN YOUR MOM SO I CAN PUNCH HER TO DEATH."

KO stared at him horrified. "What?"  
  
Carol came in and punched the shit out of Professor Venomous, beating him into a bloody pulp and then threw his body into the nearest trash bin. Mr. Gar saw him struggling to crawl out and grabbed him, pulling down his pants and started brutally fucking him with his enormous throbbing penis. "FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU, YOU PURPLE PIECE OF TRASH. YOU LEAVE MY ADOPTED SON ALONE." Screamed Mr. Gar. "YOU WILL DIE."

KO came out and was cheering on Mr. Gar. Carol got naked and put on a strap on to fuck Venomous in the face. PV couldn't scream. Only take the punishment.

RAD and Enid came out and sat watching. "Is this normal? Is this an old P.O.I.N.T ritual or some shit?"

"Dunno."   
  
Rad walked up to PV and forced him to put his hand over his blue cock. "Give me a handjob, purple dude."

Professor Venomous resisted for a moment until he was punched and gave in to giving Rad a handjob. Rad cummed on PV's face and really smeared his cum around getting it into PV's hair. Mr. Gar then took his dick out PV's ass and pissed over his backside before resuming fucking.

"FUCKING GO TO HELL, LASER." Shouted Carol fucking PV mercilessly in the mouth. Lord Boxman walked out and saw everybody fucking Professor Venomous and pulled out a frying pan. "YOU FUCKING CHEATER." He began to beat Professor Venomous' head in before dragging his body back to Boxmore to lock him into his room. "yOU'RE NEVER LEAVING AGAIN. YOU'RE LOCKED IN HERE."  
  
Professor Venomous bled all over the floor, stank tremendously, and Mr. Gar's cum spilled out his ass.

"YOU FUCKING HAD SEX WITH OTHER PEOPLE? HOW COULD YOU?!!" Screeched Lord Boxman, his throat exploding into flames. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF DISLOYAL SHIT."

Venomous twitched on the floor.

"I'M LOCKING YOU IN THIS ROOM FOR SEVERAL DAYS. NO FOOD OR ANYTHING." Then Lord Boxman got on top of Professor Venomous' face and began to violently fuck his mouth. "THIS IS FOR SLAPPING ME AROUND EARLIER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT." He beat his head again with a frying pan, placed on a strap on and began raping Professor Venomous in his ass and vagina.

Mr. Gar broke into the room and wanted a blowjob. "Let's have a gangbang with this purple shit."  
  
Professor Venomous was fucked relentlessly for hours until he passed out.

The End.


End file.
